


【breddy】酒真是个好东西呢

by kamiwa



Category: Real Person Fiction, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiwa/pseuds/kamiwa
Summary: 复健，写到一半没了，表打我试了试沙雕风格的文字
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【breddy】酒真是个好东西呢

所以我为什么会在这。  
Brett终于从混沌的颅内世界里抽身而出，但抬头睁眼的喧嚣也并没令人清醒多少。  
一个奇怪的联欢会。自己以感冒刚好为绝佳挡箭牌，还有好朋友作证，他现在得以在硝烟弥漫的酒桌上完好无损地像个新兵伫立着。  
并且懵逼着。  
其实Eddy酒量并不好。  
但难得能和大学老朋友聚会，难得能疯，谁都想疯。尤其是打个随机电话都能把头抓秃的人。  
Eddy。  
Brett转头，低头，身边已经融化了的Eddy在一秒钟前用头槌敲出了低音鼓的回响，成功在失去外界联系之前扯出神游的Brett，美其名曰善后。  
每次都这样，成为他俩无数数不清的小习惯之一，像是银河里的一颗星星。  
毫不显眼，却不可否认地发着光。

Brett太过擅长用足以不好意思回绝的笑容，在合适的时机提出合适的要求，像个buff一般存在的技能于社交的各种界线之间游走自如，不伤及自身，Eddy明示羡慕嫉妒……嘛恨也是爱了。今天本来作为Eddy拉来的朋友，Eddy的同学以“啊他的好好好好朋友”混个面熟，现在主角倒下，配角的退场当然也合情合理。  
香槟的泡沫冲出瓶口，Brett慵懒地瞟了一眼，便手动调低存在感拖着Eddy消失在黑暗里。

虽然不讨厌这里，但他从来没说过喜欢。

千辛万苦扛着两个人的重量，终于得以倒在公寓的沙发上。熟悉的安静包裹住两人，Brett只在沙发上放松了几次呼吸的时间就砰地一声弹了起来，没别的，因为困意跟着安静一起袭来了。现在的季节仍然不适宜两个叠罗汉的男人直接在沙发上失去意识（虽然好像Eddy已经……），那代价就是又一轮新的咳嗽头痛。  
但Brett真的没有多余力气把这个人扔进房了，他扶了一下压歪的眼镜，又伸到镜片下面揉搓稍稍模糊的眼睛，然后不得不再次调整眼镜。进卧室扛被子出来的时候他还在思考自己每天都浪费了多少生命。  
出来的时候吓了一跳，Eddy抱着沙发抱枕用诡异的眼神瞪着Brett，于是Btett也只能同样诡异地回瞪着。Eddy那个随意定型的头发特质一抓即可，更何况在沙发上都滚了一圈了现在也就比刺猬稍微稀疏那么一点点；今天穿着那件越洗越长的针织外套，骨骼分明的腕骨和隐约的青筋完全藏在了袖子后面，怎么样都不像reddit评论区那些一排排cool的形容了。  
得，像个抱了果子的刺猬。Brett猛地眨了眨眼，任由想象力爱飞哪去飞哪去，猜测是不是自己刚刚的大动作终于弄醒了这个人，准备快步走过去用被子淹没他——  
然后就被Eddy以继续诡异的大力抱着跌进了沙发，伴随着他拍视频时常用的“Breeeeeett——！”假声让Brett诡异出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

得，刺猬不仅喝醉了还醒了。  
隔着被子都能感受到的热度让Brett像猫踩着主人脸一样嫌弃地扒拉开了身下不安分的脑袋。Eddy不服输一般抓来抓去，力道也基本等同于失控地把Brett“绑”在了被子里，形成了神奇的三明治效果。  
肉馅还在外面的？咦不对我今天都在想什么。Brett在努力一番之后委屈于身高劣势，索性就这样调整姿势跟神志不清大力士Eddy挤在——虽然够呛的但也不是会挤掉一个人的沙发上将就度过一个夜晚。在“啪”地一声关掉灯之后Brett朝着Eddy方向翻了个白眼：“你明天别说脖子痛就行。”  
……  
在寂静的黑夜里感受到一束炽热又明显的视线总归不是一件什么好事。Brett翻身翻地跟个滋滋响的煎饺一样，依旧没找到一个可以无视这被盯着的违和感的姿势，索性翻过来直面人生中的——  
“另一半”。  
……唉。

此时Eddy也绝对跟清醒沾不上边，而且即便是只剩窗外微弱的光也能看见他那危险的表情——上次Brett看到还是他突然提议“要不我演奏会向你表白吧”的前三秒。所以这次大概也不例外，马上就会有什么重磅炸弹石破天惊的句子要出来了。  
所以会是什么呢？  
会是什么呢？  
Brett脑子选择像上次边拉琴边背viola gang一样宕机，毕竟不去回答一个太过期待的问题最后的伤害值一定是最小的。  
只要不去想象未来什么的，每一天都可以过得小心翼翼，精确计算好千万份的开心悲伤，分配给日日夜夜，这样在钟声敲响的那一天，自己可以以最快速度收拾好行李和情绪，体面地拍拍衣袖，关上再也不会为自己打开的房门，然后像个正常人活到死。不能像个小孩子为了已经无法修复的玩具哭哭啼啼一整天，不能一时冲动不去准备就去报名比赛，不能想干什么就干什么要三思而后行……  
糟糕，好像他都干过了。跟着Eddy。  
从第一次见面他就像个易燃易爆的烟花，用不完的热情走哪炸哪，对小提琴也一样，对人也一样，把Brett自己计划好的一切噼里啪啦化作珍珠奶茶全吃光了。  
然后再去开启新的。新的活法，新的人生。虽然一开始那么穷酸那么狼狈，却好歹四舍五入一下把想做的事全都做过了。  
不，其实还没有。  
他不是没有听到过别人无意说出的、又极力掩盖的形容。  
他也没有勃然大怒或是无地自容。  
他也有着更多的话语还没有传达到。比Eddy现在所做更加疯狂的。比所谓外人所想、更不计后果的。  
唉，这个“另一半”。

此时Eddy说像是瞪，现在凑近了看更接近某种期待得眼睛放光的表情，他凑地过近，还未散去的酒气提醒着Brett他现在说什么都别信；Eddy最后直接搂着他，在他耳边用只有两人能听见的音量说到：  
“明天我们去看海吧。”  
……  
“还以为你要说什么。”Brett表面叹口气内心大松了一口气，转过身子巧妙地避开了Eddy的视线，“明天你起得来就陪你去。”  
“诶？还以为你会好期待的。”“是啊我好——期待。”“……你这不拖长音我可能更信一点。”“睡啦。”

第二天起来果然关节都跟散了架一样，Brett试图从Eddy八爪鱼一样的睡姿里把自己抠出来，顺便动作大点弄醒这人，结果被牙酸的骨骼摩擦声惊到，反手拍到眼镜就抄了过来。恩，整理了一下思路，今天录完视频大概还有时间，可以去海边走走。  
不知道这个人记得没。Brett回头，然后一个抱枕砸醒完全没有睁眼意思的Eddy。Eddy在梦跟现实之间徘徊了一会儿找回灵魂，然后望向Brett，一秒过后送上一个标准的早安微笑。  
Brett回以死鱼眼凝视。  
“……看你这样子就是不记得说啥了好了我下午去喝咖啡——”“跟你开玩笑的我们现在就去！！！！”被拦腰抱回沙发上的Brett美滋滋地计划通。

趁着太阳还没变成炙烤的温度，两人赶忙溜到了距离最近的海岸线。Eddy拽着Brett一直往前冲，好像跟没见过一样的——但或许这次是的，Brett被他拖到了一个高地面前，由大小不一的石子和石堆铺成了能走人的路，视线因而不断升高变广，等到走到顶处的平地上，金黄的砂砾已然消失，静止的蔚蓝和水色不断交融，仅剩波动的珠白浪花可以分辨。  
“最佳看海地点，嗯？”Eddy回过头，像是以前展示秘密基地一般，自信地不得了。  
像是算准了Brett不会说出一个不字一样。  
Brett没说话，径直往前走。阳光还不至于焦灼粘稠，但他觉得是自己的原因，他能感受到自己逐渐往熟悉的“不冷静”模式切换。他想再往前点瞅瞅，下意识就回头拽住了Eddy的手腕。Eddy却没动，对方感受到力度疑惑地转身，迎上了Eddy似笑非笑的脸：  
“你第一次拉着我走呢。”  
Brett一愣，继而用毫无瑕疵的笑掩饰过去：“是啊，不好吗？”“当然好了，我还希望你以后都拉着我走。”Brett没有再看他，目光沉入镜片之后。Eddy微微侧头给予了一次注视，便获得了Brett的回答：  
“我不知道。实际上我不知道我能拉着你多久。我其实也不太喜欢社交联谊会什么的。我只想回来练琴。或者看着你练琴假装我也在。我看了上个月的账单，至少下个月还可以再疯一点。额其实照顾醉到不省人事的你也不是什么难事。额我在说什么——”Brett难得露出点惊慌的马脚，他实在不习惯毫不修饰地表达什么，但是他知道自己再说点废话就不知道下次说这些会是什么时候了。  
他一向不喜欢等待什么，想到就去做了，要不然万一明天世界毁灭了呢？  
Eddy突如其来横飞一句“其实我没醉成那样。”就等着他继续说。  
Brett死机了一小会儿，他选择等下再思考这句话意味着什么。  
“额额恩……我是说，虽然我真的不知道未来是什么能吃吗但是我，恩……”Brett本想引起Eddy的注意力，但一侧身一拽人的力道远远偏离控制范围内，Eddy一个九十度差点被他扯趴下。Brett见要搞砸，眼疾手快扶住人，然后尽量忽视Eddy莫名其妙的眼神：  
“我是说……我们以后一直这样在一起？像别人说的那样是对方的‘另一半’？这样好吗？”  
“？你还在介意那个么？”  
……完了这表达的意思怎么像是嫌弃他一样。眼看Eddy表情开始滑坡Brett觉得自己快赶上打随机电话那会儿了：“啊啊我不是这个意思啊啊算了我是说——”，然后又把人一把拉起来，Eddy脸上写满了“我今天是个电梯吗卧槽你又怎么了干你能不能跑慢点”，就被Brett第一次以加速跑的形式带回了家。  
等Eddy四仰八叉地躺在沙发上翻个白眼就差带个呼吸机地呼哧呼哧时，Brett扔给他手机自己去一边跟脑缺氧做斗争了。映入眼帘的是巡回演奏会的场地主办方对话框，而他一大串词只锁定了一个。他“嘭”地一声离开沙发，“你把场地定在教堂了？？”Brett从浴室拿了块湿毛巾给自己降温，出来对上Eddy那张又是瞪着自己的脸，他视线游移了一下，还是轻如蚊子地带了声鼻音。  
“恩。”  
Eddy大概陷入了估摸有十分钟左右情绪混乱的症状中。Brett实在拿不准他到底是接受还是不接受还是根本就没有这个想法还是真实地太过高兴了——他选择躲进房里思考一会儿人生。  
客厅窸窸窣窣的声音终于停止了，Eddy来向他报“正确答案”了：Eddy看起来像是很惨烈地笑了一阵子——Brett也不知道自己怎么得出这个结论的，但总归需要有个人来收拾一下今天自己大作一通的残局。Eddy依旧说一个字笑一会儿，跟录视频那样能一个人笑到晕厥：“不是，我昨天这个提议只是说，‘啊浪漫的事情好像还有这件没做’，但直接说你肯定觉得我脑袋被门夹了，索性借个机会……没想到你哈哈哈哈你简直跳了我好多好多步骤。”被笑的Brett只好侧过头掩盖自己的笑。  
啊毛巾真的冰。  
“……我之前还，做好准备，你不答应我就……”Eddy笑容瞬间凝固：“你就干啥？”“……跳下去。”“……？？？？？”  
Brett在成功收获Eddy那看见拖鞋掉到楼下阳台被狗叼走才出现的表情之后笑成了烧水壶。

**Author's Note:**

> 然后他们就在一起了婚礼看我不写了（……）  
> Ps：另一半是“You two like a couple”的变种（什么）  
> 入坑时间太短了又手痒，不会搓  
> 瞎jb搞人，下次搓个认真的）  
> 真的吗.jpg）


End file.
